


Road Trip

by Spannah339



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 1, road trip au, that's it that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: It all started when Luther bought a minivan.
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> The beginnings of a road trip au that I started like a year and a half ago that I never went anywhere with, so here's the first chapter.   
> Also don't ask what's going on with Ben I don't know I think he's ghost but visible to everyone?

It all started when Luther bought a minivan. 

Five was the first to greet him, arms crossed, an eyebrow raised as he eyed the vehicle. Luther pulled himself from the front seat and stopped in front of his brother. 

“What is that?” Five asked.

“A minivan,” Luther answered. Five glanced past him at the car. It was bright yellow - obnoxious pink stripes streaked across the sides of it to create a nauseating colour that made Five want to bleach his eyes. 

“It’s a monstrosity. What happened to the car?” 

“I sold it. It’s out of date, and besides, we don’t all fit into it.” 

“And you bought…  _ that _ .” Five gestured helplessly in the direction of the car. Luther nodded. 

“I liked it,” he said shortly. 

“Well, I don’t. I’m not getting into that.” 

“What is  _ that _ !” 

Five and Luther both looked up the steps at the sound of Klaus’ voice. The speaker was standing at the top of the stairs, his hands clasped together and a light in his eyes that caused a slow dread to fill Five’s chest. 

“It’s an abomination,” Five said shortly, hoping that Klaus would see sense. But the slow grin that covered his face told him Klaus didn’t even know what sense meant, let alone possessed any. 

“I  _ love _ it!” He darted down the steps, a reluctant Ben following much more slowly looking like he would much rather be actually dead at this point in time. Luther shot Five a smug look. Five shot Ben a pleading look. 

“I told you,” Luther said. “I like it. It’s colourful.” 

“It makes me want to vomit,” Ben said shortly. 

“ _ Thank  _ you,” Five muttered. 

“We should go on a road trip!” Klaus suddenly called from where he was sitting in the door of the minivan. “Some good old sibling bonding!” He darted forward, draping one arm around Luther’s shoulder (standing on tiptoes to reach), the other reaching for Five. He didn’t have enough reach to throw an arm over his much smaller brother’s shoulder, so he settled for resting a hand on his head. “It’ll be fun!” 

“Kill me now,” Five muttered. 

“Trust me, it doesn’t help,” Ben replied. 

~*~

They were going on a road trip. The seven of them communed in the living room, bags and maps scattered across the room. Diego leaned against the wall, cleaning out his nails with the tip of a knife as he watched the goings-on. 

Vanya was curled up on the couch, a phone in her hand, glancing up at Ben who was leaning over the back of the seat, discussing music. Allison was packing bags full of food, snacks and other such supplies. Luther was poring over maps, as though he knew anything about reading them. Klaus has been banished to his room for a while to keep him out of the way. 

Five appeared with a flicker beside Diego, a mug of something in his hand. Diego glanced down at him as he huffed, leaning against the wall and taking a long sip. 

“Coffee, or something stronger?” Diego asked, raising an eyebrow. Five glanced up at him. 

“Unfortunately, coffee. We’ve run out of anything stronger here and I can’t really buy myself any more.” 

Diego snorted, watching as Luther gestured Allison over, pointing out a spot on the map. 

“Does he even know how to read a map?” Diego asked. 

“Probably not. He’s been on the -

“Moon for four years,” Diego finished, the corner of his mouth twitching. He spun his knife, catching it and slipping it back onto his belt. “Alright, time to stop us getting lost before we even begin.” 

Pushing himself off the wall, he joined Luther and Allison as they discussed the map quietly. Pushing between them, he glanced over the map. 

“So what’s the plan,  _ Number One _ ,” he asked. Luther glared at him. 

“I’m figuring it out,” he said shortly. Diego grinned - his suspicion was right. 

“Alright, how about this - I’ll drive.” 

“No!” Luther said sharply. “I’m One, I drive.” 

“Well, I’m going to go finish packing the snacks,” Allison said, perhaps a little too quickly. Diego thought it was rather smart of her to leave in such a hurry. 

“Then I navigate,” Diego said. “Either one, buddy. You’re not doing both.” 

Luther considered for a long moment, then let out a long sight and stepped back. 

“Alright, fine, you navigate,” he said. Diego was pretty sure that was a hint of relief in his voice. Clearly Luther hadn’t been very confident with the map. Diego felt only a moment of satisfaction before he realised that  _ he _ had never been very confident with maps. 

He was starting to try and decipher the puzzle of the map and ignoring Five’s smug grin as he watched the chaos unfold when a loud thump came from upstairs. He paused for a moment, listening, and made out a muttered curse, then another, louder thump. Ben flickered out of existence. 

“I’ll go check on him,” Allison said with a long-suffering sigh. She left the mostly packed bag full of trail mix, candy, crisps and other snacks to hurry upstairs. 

Pushing Klaus’ door open, she paused for a long moment, taking in the scene before her. 

A chest of drawers had been knocked over, the mess that covered its top spread across the ground. The bed was chaos - but Allison wasn’t sure if that was new - and Klaus was tangled in the chandelier, which had been pulled from its place in the roof. He was dangling just above the ground, the chandelier and wires wrapped around his waist, his hands trapped. Ben was standing nearby, arms crossed, a tired expression covering his face. 

“Oh,  _ hey _ Allison!” Klaus cried, turning slowly. Something groaned above him and Allison looked up to see the peg holding the wire in place shift slightly. She glanced at Ben, who shrugged. 

“He was like this when I got here.” 

“I don’t even want to know how that happened. And frankly, I’m tempted to leave you there.” She turned to leave, but Klaus let out a small yelp as the whole mess shifted. 

“Wait, wait, wait, Allison! My favourite sister, you wouldn’t leave me hanging like this?” 

“You should leave him hanging,” Ben said. “See what happens.” Klaus shot him a sharp hiss, glaring at him. 

“Traitor,” he muttered. 

“Alright, fine,” Allison said. She had never any intention of leaving him hanging and stepped forward to help him down. But as she did, something shifted, Klaus looked up and Ben muttered, “uh oh,” before vanishing. 

With a loud crash, the whole thing came down, wrenched free of the ceiling. Allison tried to scramble back, but wasn’t fast enough, knocked to the ground as Klaus crashed down beside her. 

They lay for a moment, Klaus half on top of Allison. 

“Ow,” he muttered. 

“I’m telling Vanya you called me your favourite sister.” 

Klaus rolled over, working on untangling his hands as Allison picked herself up. He glanced up at her. 

“I was desperate!” he cried, sounding hurt. 

“Oh, so I’m not your favourite sister?” 

Klaus stared at her, as though contemplating if she was being serious. Eventually, he decided that she wasn’t and scrambled to his feet, wincing slightly. 

“We should go see how the others are going - they might need my help,” he said quickly, moving past Allison before she had a chance to reply. 

“You didn’t answer me!” she called after him, grinning. 

~*~

Despite all odds, they managed to get away. Luther clambered into the front seat, Diego leaping up into the passenger seat, the map in his hand. Allison and Vanya sat in the middle row, talking together as everyone scrambled in. Klaus and Five were at the back, Klaus pressing an icepack to his head. 

Ben settled in between them as Allison and Vanya took their seats. Five glanced at him, then held out Delores. 

“Here, hold her,” he said shortly. 

“Five, I’m not -” Ben began, but Five didn’t pay any attention, practically dropping Delores into his lap. The mannequin fell through him. “...corporeal,” Ben finished, trailing off. 

Luther shifted in his seat to look back at them, doing a mental headcount. Six living siblings, one ghost brother and a shop mannequin. The gang's all here. 

“Everyone ready? Got everything? Been to the toilet?” He shot an accusing glance at Klaus at the last, who gave him a hurt expression. “Alright, let’s go!” 

“Hit the music, Vanya!” Allison said. Vanya shifted forward, past Luther and Diego to grab the aux cord and plug her phone in. 

_ I Think We’re Alone Now _ started blasting through the car and Klaus let out a whoop as they pulled away from the academy. Even Five couldn’t hide a smile as they coasted down the road. It had been a long time since he had heard this song. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reading this again showed me that I HAVE improved in writing since last year, so that's encouraging!


End file.
